


Turnabout is Fair Play

by the_consulting_criminal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_consulting_criminal/pseuds/the_consulting_criminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfill from tumblr:</p>
<p>"ivorylungs:<br/>baby!sherlock just learning how to talk and working on his animals and he realizes when he gets them wrong My makes a funny face and it makes sherlock giggle and so he starts doing it on purpose just to see big bro make the face! but mycroft works it out eventually and just agrees when sherlock gets them wrong and bby sherlock gets so offended and yells “NO!” “WRONG!” and makes the same face big bro makes in the end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

Patience is not Mycroft’s strong suit, even at the young age of ten.  As grown-up as he acts and likes to believe himself to be, that particular trait has been a challenge for all of his very short life.  Perhaps it’s a Holmes affliction, this need for things to go swiftly and perfectly, or perhaps it’s simply the newest generation of Holmes boys, but Mycroft can already see that his younger sibling has the same issue as he does.

Unfortunately, seeing as how Sherlock is only 3, this task he’s been assigned is unlikely to go quickly. 

He lifts another one of the small flashcards from the deck, showing it to Sherlock.  There’s a pause before the curly-haired toddler smiles triumphantly.  “Cow.”

Mycroft’s expression drops, a scowl playing at his lips as he tilts the flashcard to take a glance at it himself.  “No.  This is a pig, Sherlock.  Pig.”

Sherlock’s wide, blue eyes stare up at his big brother with a calculating sort of countenance that doesn’t belong on a child who’s only just learning how to talk.  He nods, once, watching Mycroft for a moment before he looks at the next card.

He squints at it for a moment before grinning.  It’s clearly a horse.  But…  “’S a chicken!”  

And sure enough, Mycroft’s expression immediately pinches into a look of irritation, eyebrows drawing down and inward and a frown crossing his lips.  Sherlock bites down a giggle at the sight. 

“No, Sherlock.  This is a horse.”

“Horse,” Sherlock repeats, acting as innocent as can be.  His tone is solemn, as if he’s truly trying to learn when he already knows every animal in this deck by now.  No need to let Mycroft in on that little tidbit of information, though.  This is far more fun. 

Mycroft manages to get nearly halfway through the entire deck before Sherlock breaks into cut-off giggles, and he picks up on the fact that there’s something more at play here.  He can all but see Sherlock’s brain working behind the eyes that are trying all too hard to look naïve and innocent. 

Once more, then. 

Mycroft pulls out another card, holding it up for Sherlock to see.   “What’s this, then?”

It’s a dog, and there’s no way that his younger brother doesn’t know that—Redbeard has become the center of his universe in the past few weeks, the boy and puppy nearly inseparable.  Sherlock certainly knows what the picture is of, even if the dog is quite a different breed than the setter they have now. 

Sure enough, though, the answer Mycroft gets is incorrect.  “’S a cat!”

Two can play this game, then.  Mycroft keeps his expression neutral as he sets down the card.  “Very good.”

He can see Sherlock’s frown starting, out of the corner of his eye, and hides his own grin as he selects the next card.  His brother doesn’t say anything about it though, likely thinking that perhaps Mycroft just wasn’t paying attention. 

“And this?”

Sherlock glances at it.  Fox.  “Hippopotamus.”

“Excellent.”

The boy’s frown gets even more pronounced, but he still manages to hold his tongue for the moment. 

Next card.  Lion.  “Elephant!” Sherlock says loudly, looking between Mycroft and the card. 

“That’s right, Sherlock.” 

It seems that that is the most the toddler can take, and in a matter of a few seconds Sherlock has climbed onto the chair and crossed his arms, scowling at Mycroft. 

“NO!  WRONG!  IT’S A LION!”

Mycroft watches him mildly before smirking and bursting into laughter.  “Is it?  A second ago you said it was an elephant.”

Sherlock’s face is red, and the pout on his face only makes Mycroft laugh harder.  “’S A LION, MYC!  DON’T LIE!”

It takes a few moments for Mycroft to catch his breath between laughs, but finally the chuckles fade and Mycroft nods.  “It’s a lion, yes.  Don’t you think you were the one who started lying?”

Sherlock seems to consider this for a moment before sitting down again sulkily.  “’M sorry,” he mutters, not sounding all that sorry at all; more aggrieved by his plan backfiring than the fact that he’d done something wrong. 

“No more lying,” Mycroft says sternly before picking up the next card.  “What’s this?”

Sherlock doesn’t even glance at the card, instead looking very pointedly at Mycroft.  “A sloth.” 

Mycroft grimaces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble prompt fill; I've had writer's block and just needed to get something out. The prompt was too cute to resist. I'll probably come back and build on this eventually, but right now I'm happy with it. 
> 
> As always, comments will be placed on a pedestal of gratitude.


End file.
